ttgotfandomcom-20200214-history
Tazal
Tazal 'is a minor antagonist in Game Of Thrones. He is presumably the leader of the Lost Legion and an old enemy of Asher Forrester. Character He is a ruthless and violent individual as seen when he barges in with his Lost Legion members, threatening Asher, and cutting Bezzaq's throat after calling him "a whimpering pig". It seems he and Asher have a long history of fighting each other and hated each other since after Asher left Ironrath. He is also prideful over his group, boasting that they are basically noble blood at their finest, and is arrogant and merciless when it come to battle. Game Of Thrones The Lost Lords Tazal is first seen entering the tavern with The Lost Legion searching for Bezzaq. Once he sees Asher, he threatens him, and offers him less than 800 gold dragons in an effort to get him to give up Bezzaq, Asher could agree, complain, or insult him, the latter of which Tazal will gleefully mock him for. Either way Tazal kills Bezzaq out of anger when Beskha tells him that they are the same and they are all sellswords. Then after planning to incriminate and then kill Asher as part of some twisted justice, a whole fight ensues between The Lost Legion against Asher and Beskha. When he decided to fight Asher, the Forrester manages to slice off Tazal's hand, which causes another Legion member to rush to his rescue, but end up killed as well just as he accidentally impales Tazal in the process. Coughing up blood due to his wounds, he warns him that if he kills him, his Legion will not stop until Asher and his friends are killed in revenge. As he is saying that, Asher has the option to kill him by stomping on his neck and pushing until it breaks or cripple him by busting his right knee (which will let him live). If he does not respond, then Beskha will jam her sword into his heart, also killing him. If you choose to break his knee, he will scream out in agony before spitefully ordering Rhogar and his men to kill Asher and Beskha and he briefly appears later, telling his men to find them and that they can't let them leave Yunkai before he is helped up by one of the members and carried away. The Sword in the Darkness If spared, Tazal is still enraged and vengeful after Asher has cut off his hand, relentlessly hunting him, Beskha, and Malcolm Branfield on their route to Meereen. However, he is not seen, only mentioned. When the Legion deals with them and Drogon, his fate is unknown. If Asher/Beskha killed him, it is the remnants of the Lost Legion who hunt them down in revenge for Tazal's death. Most of the Lost Legion would be subsequently killed by either Asher, Malcolm, Beskha, and later Drogon. As well as that, Malcolm will criticize either Asher or Beskha for killing him and causing their hunt in the first place. Death (''Determinant) Killed by: * Asher Forrester (Determinant) * Beskha (Determinant) * Unnamed Lost Legion member (Caused) After losing his right hand, and accidentally getting stabbed in the torso by a Lost Legion soldier, Tazal is severely wounded and coughing up blood. Defiant to the end, he warns Asher of the Lost Legion's vengeance if he killed him. If Asher kills him, he stomps on his neck, choking him, and then pushes forward, snapping his neck, killing the sadistic mercenary instantly. If he does not make a choice, then Beskha will stab him in the chest, right through the heart, which will also kill him instantly. Killed Victims *Bezzaq * Possibly numerous counts of people Appearances Relationships Asher He and Asher have hated each other for years and have run into each other more than once, most notably in Volantis. While Tazal hates Asher unconditionally, Asher has the choice to be polite or to be just as aggressive as he is, the latter with Tazal commenting to his men, "Look at the balls on this one!" Regardless, Tazal orders Asher dead and even tries to kill him himself, spitefully telling "Fuck you, Asher", either when he kills him, which is non-canon, or when he pulls out a knife at him. When Asher defeats him, Tazal has the nerve to taunt him over killing him, to which Asher can brutally kill him or he could spare him in turn. If the latter is chosen, Tazal will ungratefully order Asher dead for sparing him. Later, Asher will also have to choice to admit his lack of remorse for killing him if he does so. Beskha It is pretty obvious that he hates Beskha as well, and has probably met her at some unknown circumstance. He also seems to hate her for Volantis as well, as he attempts to strangle her to death with his boot and angrily saying he wants revenge for Volantis. In turn, Beskha will criticize Asher if he chooses to break his knee instead of his neck or letting her kill him, saying that men like him do not forgive so easily, and will remorselessly kill him if Asher doesn't make a choice, showing that the feeling is mutual with her. Malcolm Their relationship is determinant on whether you spared Tazal or not. If you killed him, then Malcolm will tell him he shouldn't have killed him. However, if you spare him, then he will order Malcolm dead too, showing that they have a hostile relationship. Trivia * Tazal is voiced-acted by Brian George, who is also the voice actor for Ser Royland. * His pupils are violet/pink, a common genetic trait found in descendants from Old Valyria. * His helmet design is different than his fellow Lost Legion sellswords, possibly signifying his higher rank. * It is unknown how Tazal is able to survive being impaled and losing his arm, due to the lackluster medical treatment during his era. As well as that, it is also unknown how he will survive long enough to order around his men if Asher doesn't break his neck or Beskha doesn't stab him in the heart. It is very probable that he may die from his wounds offscreen if he is spared and taken away. References Category:Sellswords Category:The Lost Legion Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Determinant Category:Unknown Category:Alive Category:Deceased Category:Presumed Deceased